Polyhex In The Fall
Characters: Geist, Hubcap, Scourge, Seekers, Sweeps, Trans-Organics Event: Dweller TP As logged by Hubcap - TFU - Sunday, December 30, 2012, 12:03 AM Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. Bursts of laserfire scatter flashes of light against the night sky, allowing glimpses of the gathering swarm. Rockets' red glares burst against the city wall as often as they fall amongst the gathered hordes. One small figure, his shape hidden, swathed in dark cloth, stands at the vanguard of the invading army. With a majestic sweep of his arm, he points towards the already battered doors. "Tear them down." And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air... Scourge looks up at the flashing lights and the hordes camped out at the gates of Polyhex. "Sweeps, to your stations!" he roars, "We must hold off the invaders!" Hubcap himself watches from a distance, puppeting his stand-in via remote connection. The hordes surge forwards, some tearing at the doors, some trying to eat them. One even tries passive resistance. With a ferocious screech, the city doors are prised out and fall with a thundering crash. Hubcap's stand-in steps onto them, then leads the army inside, except for those shooting at Sweeps. The Sweeps and whatever Seeker gumbies are available start shooting back! Scourge himself pounces for Hubcap's stand-in! The Seekers and Sweeps are many, but so is the unified horde. Laserfire bursts out from the undead forces with weaponry, while many of the Trans-Organics simply hurl themselves into the air, keen to shred and tear. Hubcap idly watches from afar, and wishes he'd had the foresight to rig his puppet to explode. Scourge rends the puppet limb from limb, his claws slashing wildly, like some crazed jungle cat. He can already tell that this doppelganger he's shredding isn't the real deal, however he feels better just taking out his frustrations on it. Hubcap rubs his chin as he watches his dummy get rendered into little pieces. "Definitely explosives, next time." Sending out another signal, he trots out the welcoming comittee. Around a dozen Trans-Organics stop, and turn their focus on Scourge... Scourge notices, as he's picking bits of Hubcap-doppelganger out of his fangs, that he's being surrounded. "Sweeps, to me!" he orders, and Sunder, Dredclaw, Bloodwulf, and Singe rush at the attacking monstrosities in order to aid their Leader. >> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Blaster . << Trans-Organics are struck by Scourge's Blaster for 21 damage. << Scourge summons the sweeps to himself, leaving the rank and file free to surge into the city itself, which they proceed to do. Citizens scream in horror as the undead rip into them, and the Trans-Organics knock them down and tear at them with their bare teeth. Hubcap smirks "Ah, The Children of the night." He comments dryly, "What wonderful music they make." >> Trans-Organics strikes Scourge with Bite. << Scourge yelps as he is bitten. The Seekers that are defending the citizenry are almost overwhelmed as they're attacked. "We need reinforcements!" Geist calls out, as he appears out of fat air and slashes at a Trans-Organic that is attacking a mere citizen. Scourge retaliates by attempting to slash the attacking Transorganic's face off. >> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Slash. << Trans-Organics are struck by Scourge's Slash for 198 damage. << One falls, faceless, but it elicits little more than a clap from Hubcap. Stylish, certainly, but plenty more where that came from. Even as the corpse falls away, another TO throws itself at Scourge. The Sweep Leader and his followers hack wildly at the newest threat, as the closest one rams him. >> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Slice. << Trans-Organics are struck by Scourge's Slice for 124 damage. << Hubcap sucks in a breath and shakes his head in mock-sympathy. "Nasty, good thing /I/ didn't get close enough for that." Meanwhile, the TO that hurled itself at Scourge isn't giving up so easily. It firms it's grip, and starts to leech off energon. >> Trans-Organics misses Scourge with Energy-Drain. << Scourge manages to pull free when the Trans-Organic decides to try to munch on Scourge's fuel reserves. "Oh no you don't!" he snarls, blasting away at the creature with his acid rays. >> Scourge misses Trans-Organics with Acid-Ray . << Trans-Organics evade Scourge's Acid-Ray attack. << As its attack fails, the Trans-Organic attacking Scourge throws itself backwards, then leaps, avoiding the retaliation. Oh look, who's that down there? Of course, the skies are now filled with Decepticons fleeing the city, so maybe it's just confused... >> Trans-Organics misses Scourge with Stomp. << Scourge fires back at the backpedalling Trans-Organic. "Abomination! You shall be slagged!" He powers up his disintegrator beam. >> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Disintegrator-Beam . << Trans-Organics are struck by Scourge's Disintegrator-Beam for 41 damage. << The TO rocks back, and falls to its knees as it tries to recover from the attack. But its place is quickly filled by another, with claws raking and slashing. Hubcap himself, or at least a small figure in dark cloth, holds a hand up, latching onto an airborne drone. It drops him at the entrance to the city, and he strolls in without even a backwards glance. >> Trans-Organics misses Scourge with Slash. << Scourge jumps away from the slashing claws of the next transorganic. He then swiftly counterattacks while the other Sweeps attempt to clean up on the others. >> Scourge strikes Trans-Organics with Crush. << Trans-Organic are struck by Scourge's Crush for 311 damage. << The Trans-Organics back away from the sweeps, circling them, calling out jeers and insults. Meanwhile, Hubcap (Or his puppet, just 'cause I know which it is doesn't mean I'm telling /you!/) makes his way to the city's security centre. "They're distracting us," Scourge growls. "Geist. Go see whether someone's out for our security systems." The Creepy Sweep nods and vanishes into thin air, while the Sweeps lash out at the Trans-Organics. >> Scourge misses Trans-Organics with Claw. << Trans-Organics evade Scourge's Claw attack. << Ahhh, too little, too late. Hubcap's forces have driven the security guards into retreat. The defenses turn against the Decepticons they were intended to protect. Although, Geist might prove tricky. Geist is cloaked, and the defenses cannot lock onto him, let alone detect his presence. He makes his way over to where the defenses are controlled. Hubcap (or his proxy), taps away at the defense controls, locking them away behind a 2Megabyte level encryption. Then he leans back and watches the Horde pick off survivors on the monitors. <> Hubcap says, "The radio crackles, then is replaced by a cool, calm, confident voice, who also sounds unbelievably, smug. "Polyhex has fallen to invading forces. Any resistance will be met with pain. I'll try to keep them from cannibalism." Geist creeps up behind the Hubcap (or doppelganger) and his talons start to close around the invader's neck. "Take that back or I'll tear the real you apart when you least expect it." Hubcap feels the tickle of Geist's claws upon his neck, and smiles. Moving carefully, he parts the cloths from his torso. Revealing a carefully-wrapped bundle, and a timer, which starts to count down upon it's exposure. "Whoops, too late." Tick, tick, tick. Geist realizes what's going on (he is a bomb specialist) and flees! If that thing blows, at least it will take the security system out with it... Hubcap swivels and watches the Sweep flee. "Seal the doors," he orders calmly, then, once they're in lockdown, he tosses the timer over his shoulder. Discarding it without another thought. "I can scarcely believe that worked." Geist starts scratching at the door when he realizes he's been tricked! Hubcap grins to himself as he hears the pitiful scratching on the other side of the security door. Cheerfully, he raps out 'Shave and a haircut,' Then double checks the security cameras. Public Message: 1/5 Posted Author The state of Polyhex Sun Dec 30 Hubcap ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Polyhex has finally fallen to the Trans-Organics, mostly due to Hubcap's underhandedness. There are still scattered pockets of resistance, and Sweeps, but it seems no one planned for someone getting this far into their security systems. And those doors are /very/ thick. category:Dweller TP category:Logs